


DNA

by Rose_Morgan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Morgan/pseuds/Rose_Morgan
Summary: This was a secret santa gift for someone on Tumblr. I apologize for any errors, as I finished it very late at night (or very early in the morning). It's my first Deckerstar fic ever, so I'm sorry if either seem out of character.





	DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Future-verse, Chloe knows his true identity
> 
> Song Prompt: DNA by BTS

Lucifer had always had mixed feelings about Christmas.

 

Back in the Silver City, it was a huge event. God was proud of creating a personification of himself, known as Jesus Christ to the mortals. Lucifer, along with his siblings, could’ve cared less. It was just another scam that their father had run on the humans. Only this time it worked.

 

In the mortal world, however, Lucifer found it to be his favorite holiday. The parties, the decorations, the smell of cinnamon and sugar from bakeries and pastry shops, and the mistletoe. _Especially_ the mistletoe. He loved catching his guests under it, and he loved watching them getting caught with each other under it. He’d even witnessed Maze and Linda underneath it a few times. Well, more than a few.

 

But his absolute favorite thing about Christmas wasn’t any of that. Not even the mistletoe. No, his _favorite_ part about Christmas was spending it with Detective Chloe Decker, his partner both in and out of work.

 

Their first Christmas together had been rather unusual, but also one of the best. Christmas Eve had been on a Monday, which meant they had to work. The precinct had been decked out for the holidays, and he had slipped Ella a fifty after finding out she had put mistletoe above Chloe’s desk. Chloe had been annoyed at first, since she’d been trying to work, but eventually she relented and let herself enjoy his kisses.

 

They’d celebrated at Chloe’s house that night. Lucifer had cooked, since the last thing anybody wanted was to eat something that Maze had made. She gave new meaning to the phrase “burnt to a crisp”. Everyone came, of course. Maze and Linda had sat next to each other, while Dan and Amenadiel were on either side of Trixie, leaving Chloe and Lucifer to take the last open seats, which just happened to be at opposite ends of the table. Needless to say, he’d spent all night trying to make her flustered or mildly annoyed, since she was cute when she blushed, or rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation, but nothing worked. He should’ve expected that, of course. She was a literal angel after all, which meant she was immune to his powers.

 

They had opened presents after dinner, and chatted for a bit, before the guests headed out. Dan took Trixie for the evening, while Amenadiel, Linda, and Maze headed back to Lux. Chloe had then sat on the sofa and handed a small box to Lucifer, as they had wanted to open their presents from each other in private. Lucifer lifted an angel wing charm out of the small box, along with a chord, and raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

 

_“I know how sensitive you are about your wings, but I wanted to get you something to thank you for showing me the scars. It made me realize how much you trust me, and that I really didn’t trust you as much as I should have.” Chloe explained, offering a small smile. She lifted the cotton that the charm had rested on, revealing a second charm. Devil horns. “This is for showing me your Devil face.”_

 

_Lucifer had been stunned into silence. All he could do was stare at her._

 

_“You don’t like them?” Chloe asked, sounding disappointed._

 

_Lucifer realized she’d gotten the wrong impression of his silence, and was quick to assure her that he loved the gifts. “No, I love them. They’re beautiful, Detective. Thank you.” he smiled, and set the items on the coffee table. Now that his hands were free, he wasted no time in giving her a large hug. “Merry Christmas, Chloe.”_

 

_“Merry Christmas, Lucifer.” Chloe smiled, digging her chin into his shoulder. They were like that for a minute, but eventually Lucifer reminded her that she had not yet opened her gift._

 

_Lucifer beamed when she gaped at the present. It was a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet, with a brilliant garnet as the center stone. “I had it custom-made just for you.”_

 

_“Lucifer, I don’t know what to say….” Chloe breathed, finally looking up at him._

 

_“A simple thank you will do.” Lucifer said, the smile transforming into a grin._

 

_“Thank you.” Chloe smiled, and held out her hand so he could put the jewelry on. “It’s beautiful, Lucifer. I love it.”_

 

_“I’m glad to hear it.” Lucifer replied, and released her wrist once he had clasped the bracelet._

 

_“I’m never taking it off.” Chloe decided, and gave him another hug, along with a deep kiss._

 

Christmas Day had been spent with Trixie, who had come home early so she could open gifts with her mom. Maze had hung around for some of the day, but left around late afternoon, since she had promised Linda they would go out for dinner.

 

_This_ Christmas, however, Lucifer had something special in mind. He’d booked them reservations at one of the nicest restaurants in Los Angeles, arranged so that Lux closed a little earlier than usual, and picked out yet another perfect gift for her.

 

The drive to the restaurant had not been as fast as Lucifer would’ve liked, since everybody was heading out of town for the holidays. Nevertheless, they got to the place with ten minutes to spare, which they owed to Lucifer not giving a damn about the speed limit.

 

“If you speed like that on the way back to Lux, I’m handcuffing you to the car door.” Chloe said, shaking her head as he opened the restaurant door for her. Any other threat died on her tongue when she saw the interior. To say that it was beautiful would be an understatement. There were multiple chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, plush red couches near the entrance, and the walls were decorated with exquisite paintings. The chairs matched the couches, and the tables were covered with gold tablecloths. “Holy shit.” Chloe breathed, mouth open slightly in shock.

 

“Shall we, darling?” Lucifer grinned, linking his arm with hers.

 

Chloe nodded and followed the hostess, who took them to a table near the window. The view was surprisingly pretty, which was not something she was expecting, since LA was not known for it’s views. Well, it did have views, but of high-rises and freeways and cars, not gorgeous landscapes. “Lucifer, you didn’t have to do all this.” she said, taking her seat.

 

“Of course I did! It’s Christmas Eve.” Lucifer replied, sliding into his chair. He brushed off his suit jacket and opened the wine menu. “What do you fancy for a drink, Detective?”

 

“I don’t think a beer would be appropriate for this setting, and they probably don’t serve that here anyway.” Chloe said, scanning the menu. “I have no idea what I want to eat, so maybe we should avoid wine for now.”

 

“Champagne it is then.” Lucifer decided, and set the drink menu aside after she handed it back to him. He turned to the waiter, who had just arrived, and flashed a charming smile. “We’d like a bottle of the Moët & Chandon Bicentenary Cuvée Dry Imperial, 1943.”

 

“Of course, sir.” the waiter nodded, and walked off to place their order.

 

“Lucifer, that’s one of the most expensive champagnes on the planet.” Chloe said, looking at him as if he had three heads. “I would’ve been fine with a thirty-five or forty dollar bottle.”

 

“Nonsense. You deserve the best, Detective.” Lucifer insisted, opening the regular menu. “Order anything your little heart desires.”

 

“But everything’s so expensive….”

 

“Detective, money is no object. If something looks good, order it.” he repeated, looking up at her, that damned charming smile still on his lips.

 

“Fine….” Chloe sighed, shaking her head as she went back to studying the menu. After a few minutes of silence, she decided on the steak. “I’ll get the steak.”

 

“Excellent choice, Detective.” the man grinned, and closed his menu.

 

“Are you ready to order?” the waiter asked, setting the champagne in the center of the table.

 

“Yes. I’ll have the filet mignon and she’ll have the steak.” Lucifer answered, handing their menus to the waiter.

 

“How would you like your steak, ma’am?” the waiter asked, looking to Chloe.

 

“Medium rare, please.” Chloe said, offering a smile.

 

“Your dishes will be out soon, sir.” the waiter gave a polite smile and left once again, tucking the pad of paper into the pocket of his apron.

 

It only took twenty minutes for them to receive their food, which Chloe took to mean that Lucifer had been there before. Not that she didn’t like fast service. “Thank you for this, Lucifer. It’s really nice.” she smiled, placing her napkin on her lap.

 

“Anything for you, love.” Lucifer returned her smile, and carefully raised his glass. “Merry Christmas, Chloe.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Lucifer.” Chloe placed her free hand over his and they gently clinked glasses.

 

* * *

 

Chloe had never had a better, or more expensive, dinner in her life. Dessert was surprisingly much more affordable, but that was only because they just got coffee and two pieces of berry pie. “You said you had two things planned for tonight. What’s the second one?” she asked, buckling herself in.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Lucifer flashed a wicked grin, his hand turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and the convertible took off down the street with such force that Chloe had to check and make sure she hadn’t gotten whiplash.

 

“Lucifer, slow down!” Chloe shouted, trying to be heard over the wind as they sped along the highway. “You’re going to get us killed.”

 

“You worry too much, Detective.” Lucifer grinned, switching lanes with surprising deftness. He slowed the car to a reasonable speed when he caught sight of his building, and parked in his usual spot. “I closed Lux a little early this evening, so we have the nightclub all to ourselves.” he explained, opening the passenger side door.

 

“I can’t remember the last time we actually had the place to ourselves.” Chloe remarked, following him to the elevator. The ride up was uneventful, save for a few passionate kisses, and soon the doors opened to reveal a very empty Lux.

 

Lucifer turned to face her after placing his suit jacket on the piano bench, and offered his hand. “May I have this dance, Detective?”

 

“As long as I get to pick the music.” Chloe said, taking his hand. “Trixie’s been listening to this Korean pop band called BTS and she really loves one of their songs, which means I’ve had it stuck in my head for the past week. I mean, it’s not a bad song. It’s actually kind of catchy. I was thinking we could try to dance to it.”

 

“I’m always up for some new music, Detective, and while I don’t entirely trust your offspring’s taste, I _do_ trust your judgement.” Lucifer replied, and handed his phone to her. “Once you find your song I’ll hook it up to the sound system.”

 

“Thanks.” Chloe typed in the song title and selected the official video, but made sure it was paused so they wouldn’t have to restart the song while he set up the sound system. She pressed play after he gave a nod of approval, and placed one hand on his shoulder. The other clasped his, and his free hand rested on her back.

 

**_I recognized you as soon as I saw you_ **

**_As if we’ve called each other_ **

**_The DNA in my blood is telling me_ **

**_That it’s you who I’ve been looking for_ **

 

Despite the fact that it was not a slow dance song, Chloe and Lucifer treated it as one. They swayed with the upbeat melody, her head against his chest and his chin resting on the top of her head. Their feet moved back and forth, but there was no dipping or spinning. They just let the melody flow through their veins as they basked in each other’s warmth.

 

**_Our encounter is a mathematical formula_ **

**_The law of religion, the ways of the universe_ **

**_The evidence of fate given to me_ **

**_You are the origin of my dreams_ **

**_Take it take it_ **

**_My hand held out to you is destiny_ **

 

“Detective?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you remember our first Christmas?”

 

“Yeah, you gave me that bracelet.”

 

“And you gave me those charms.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“You thanked me for displaying my vulnerability to you, and I realized a while ago that I never told you that you didn’t have to thank me.”

 

Chloe stopped dancing for a minute, her head tilted in both confusion and curiosity. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m the one that should be saying thank you. It’s only because of your love, and your trust, that I was able to admit those things.” Lucifer admitted, looking down at the blonde. He smiled softly, and the hand on her back moved to cup her cheek. After a moment of admiring her, he leaned in and kissed her.

 

Chloe wasted no time in kissing back, and soon her arms were wrapped around his neck. The music became little more than background noise, yet somehow they never stopped moving to the beat.

 

**_Don’t worry love_ **

**_Because all of this is not coincidence_ **

**_We’re completely different baby_ **

**_Because we’ve found our destiny_ **

 

Chloe only broke the kiss when her lungs began to burn, and she let one hand play with his hair, an angelic smile on her pink lips. “I was thinking we could spend at least half of Christmas Day in bed, maybe even hang mistletoe above the doorway.” she suggested, her smile turning into a sly grin.

 

“So long as I get to unwrap you tonight.” Lucifer matched her grin, the innuendo making Chloe chuckle.

 

“Yes, you can.” she placed a quick kiss to his lips, before returning one of her hands to his shoulder.

 

Lucifer took her other hand and carefully spun her, beaming when she laughed. He loved it when she laughed. She was usually so serious and focused on work, so it was always a treat to see her loosen up.

 

“What?” Chloe’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, though her smile almost sent him back in.

 

“Hmm?” Lucifer cocked his head at her as they resumed dancing, and he did his best to keep a straight face when she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“You’re looking at me funny.”

 

“I was just admiring your beauty.”

 

“That is the cheesiest excuse I’ve ever heard.” Chloe rolled her eyes as she released his shoulder and let her arms hang loosely around his neck.

 

“It’s the truth. I’ve told you before, Detective, I’ll never lie to you. Stretch the truth, yes, but never lie.” Lucifer said, his hands coming to rest on her lower back.

 

“Even if it is the truth, it’s still cheesy.” Chloe insisted, though she did nothing to hide her smile.

 

“Last I checked, being cheesy is not a crime.” Lucifer countered, pulling her closer. He slid his hands back up so they rested on her upper back, fingers digging gently into her shoulder blades.

 

**_From the day the universe was formed_ **

**_Past infinite worlds_ **

**_Probably in our past life and in our next lives_ **

**_We’ll be together forever_ **

**_DNA_ **

 

Even after three years of dating, Chloe still didn’t know what to make of Lucifer. She understood him better than anyone else, especially now that she knew his true identity. The one thing that she would never understand, however, was why he always looked at her like she was something special. She was a good detective, sure. A good friend, a good mom, and a good partner. But she wasn’t like Lucifer, or Maze, or even Amenadiel. She didn’t have powers. She was just Chloe Decker, the daughter of John and Penelope Decker.

 

**_Because all of this is not coincidence_ **

**_Because we’ve found our destiny_ **

**_DNA_ **

 

Lucifer wished he could explain to Chloe why she was so special, but he wasn’t sure if it would go over well. Sure, she’d been accepting when he’d shown her his devil face, and his wings, but that was different. That was him revealing something about _himself_ , not him revealing something about _her_. He’d considered talking to Amenadiel about it, but always found a reason not to bring it up. Maybe it was best to keep her in the dark. What she didn’t know about her conception certainly wouldn’t hurt her.

 

**_I want it this love I want it real love_ **

**_I’m only focusing on you_ **

**_It pulls me harder_ **

**_From the start, my DNA wants you_ **

**_This is fate, I love us_ **

**_Only we are true lovers_ **

 

“Can I give your present?” Chloe asked, looking up at her partner. Lucifer was harder to shop for than most people expected, but she’d managed to find something that would suit him.

 

“Lead the way, Detective.” Lucifer gestured to the stairs, which went up to his penthouse, and watched as she grabbed her bag from the bar stool she had placed it on.

 

“I want to give it to you down here.” Chloe said, pulling out a medium-sized box from her bag. She didn’t normally carry a bag or anything, she just put her keys, wallet, and phone in the pockets of whatever slacks she was carrying, but the parcel was too large to fit in a pocket.

 

Lucifer furrowed his brow in curiosity as he took a seat on the couch. He set the package in his lap and carefully unwrapped it, only to stare at Chloe in surprise when he saw what it was. “You made this for me?”

 

“Yeah.” Chloe smiled, and opened the photo album cover. “I know that early in our work partnership we didn’t have a camera to take pictures of good moments, but I did my best to make sure I caught some of the ones from more recent times.”

 

“Detec– Chloe, this is…” Lucifer trailed off, not quite sure what to say. He was clearly very happy, though. “I fear my gift isn’t as personal.” he said, and pulled a small box from his pocket.

 

Chloe took the box with light hands, lifted the lid, and her eyes immediately shot up to meet his after she saw the contents. “Oh my god.”

 

Lucifer was far too pleased with her reaction to be annoyed by remark, and carefully lifted the rings out of the box. “The smaller one is for you.” he said, taking hold of her hand and sliding the small garnet [ ring](https://imgur.com/JWBPj3K) onto her left ring finger.

 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Chloe managed to get out, before putting the larger [ ring](https://imgur.com/bYjAz4h) on his left ring finger. “They’re promise rings, right?”

 

“What? Did you really think I got us wedding rings without going through the marriage process?”

 

“Just making sure.”

 

“We both agreed that marriage doesn’t really suit us, so I did the partnership equivalent.” Lucifer explained, placing the empty boxes and photo albums on the table. He then patted his lap, and Chloe obliged, taking a seat on his thighs. She removed her shoes and and curled up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

**_Every time I see her, I am amazed_ **

**_It’s so strange, my breath keeps stopping_ **

**_Is this the love that I’ve only heard about?_ **

**_Because from the start, my heart only beats towards you._ **

 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her smaller form and held her there, his cheek resting on her head. He inhaled deeply, the smell of her strawberry shampoo tickling his nostrils and making him smile. Her eyes were closed, and all the tension from work had left her body, which that made her look like the angel he knew she was. Lucifer ran his fingers through her blonde locks, taking care not to catch any of the strands on his signature ring.

 

“Lucifer?” Chloe murmured, looking up at the man. She looked slightly disoriented, and that was how Lucifer could tell she had dozed off for a few minutes.

 

“Yes?” Lucifer’s voice was soft, and he looked down at her with warm eyes, a gentle smile on his lips. She truly was the most beautiful creature, both inside and out, he had ever encountered.

 

“We can spend all day in bed tomorrow, right?” she asked, shifting so her head rested on his shoulder. “I just really want to cuddle tonight, as childish and lame as that sounds.”

 

“It doesn’t sound ‘childish and lame’ at all, Detective.” he replied, and watched as she got up. He stood a minute later, and led them up to his penthouse, their hands clasped tightly. He pulled off her coat and watched as she plopped down on the bed. An amused expression graced his features when she held out her hands, obviously wanting him to lay down with her. She hadn’t taken off her jewelry, not even the bracelet he had given her all those Christmas’ ago, which he found oddly adorable. He made a mental note to retrieve her shoes from the club floor in the morning, and lay down next to her, his shoes and socks by the bedroom’s entryway.

 

“Thank you for the best Christmas ever.” Chloe said, her arms around his back and head once again resting on his chest.

 

“It’s not over yet, darling. There’s still tomorrow.” Lucifer grinned wickedly, and Chloe half-heartedly whacked him with one of the decorative pillows. He chuckled at the action, and leaned down to place a quick but loving kiss to her lips. “You’re welcome.” he added, one hand resuming the action of stroking her hair. The other rested on her back, holding her as close to him as he could.

 

It really had been the best Christmas ever.


End file.
